New blood and old foes
by Winged Wolf Warrior
Summary: A new Darkstalkers arrives, who is sought after by the evil dark ones, what do they want with him?
1. The new arrival

Well here's the introduction of a new character who is actually not a werewolf, at least not entirely. So this should hopefully turn out interesting. Please enjoy and if you do I would much appreciate a review or two, which might motivate further chapters. (hint, hint)

Disclaimer: Darkstalkers and all related People, places, or things related to Darkstalkers belong to Capcom except for the original characters which belong to me.

Midnight, the light of the full moon casts shadows throughout the nameless metropolis. Another of the roaming blackouts has left the citizens in darkness and near unbearable summer heat forcing them to lie awake at night in desperation for some reprieve from the humid night.

A woman's scream is heard from one of the unlit back alleys. "Sorry luv, we can't have you crying out like that. Besides if you comply you just might enjoy it," said an unkempt man holding the woman from behind, covering her mouth, as his companion began to lift up her dress. "No, please no," the woman managed to whimper. Then the only light, that of the moon, was blocked and a voice was heard. "I think you should let that fine young lady go if you know what's good for you," spoke the voice. "I don't know who you think you ar..." said one of the thugs as he turned away from the girl and noticed the large winged figure the voice came from. "Shit! What the hell is that thing!?!?" shouted the other thug, letting go of the young woman. Stepping out of the shadows the creature revealed a lupine face, and then attacked. The nearest mugger he grabbed by the throat and simply tossed against the wall, shattering his skull. The second one ran but the creature had predicted the move and was now in front of the mugger. "Please, don't kill me, please," the mugger said as the creature loomed over him. "You deserve no mercy," the creature said. It then launched out its fist, into the muggers chest, retracting the fist held the heart of the mugger, which beat four more times before both it and its former host collapsed. "Don't hurt me," the girl cried as she cowered next to a dumpster. "You've done nothing wrong, no get back home before I have to save you again," the creature said with a slight smile and genuine kindness. At this woman promptly complied and ran off.

"Impressive, very impressive," said another voice. "Who are you?" the creature replied with a snarl. "You don't know me, but I know you...Vincent," replied a winged demon entering the alley. "No one calls me that," replied the creature, anger more than apparent on his voice. "Your mother called you that before I severed her throat. But I guess you go by Shadow Fang now don't you?" said the demon. "You're the one! You're the one that killed my family!" Vincent shouted lunging at the demon. "Tsk tsk, I need you alive at the moment, though after you have fulfilled your usefulness I'll be more than happy to grant your death wish" the demon said knocking out Vincent. The demon then lifted up Vincent but was jumped by a werewolf and dropped Vincent. "Jedah, what are you up to now!?" demanded the werewolf. "Talbain, how dare you interfere with my affairs again," Jedah replied. "No matter, I will have that half breed, it is only a matter of time," Jedah added before flying off.

Half an hour later Jonathan Talbain returned home, carrying the unconscious creature. "John who's that?" Felicia asked she stepped off the final step on the staircase. "I don't know but I think he needs our help. Jedah was after him," John said, after laying the unconscious darkstalker on the sofa. "What would he want with him?" Felicia asked staring at the newcomer.

Well I hoped you liked it up to this point. So get to the review'n


	2. Backstory

Next chapter here for New Blood & Old Foes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkstalkers, nope I don't, contrary to what you might have heard.

Hell Hound awoke the next morning in an unfamiliar room, remembering the events of last night he leapt to his feet and prepared himself for the worst. Suddenly he heard some faint singing, coming from another room that appeared to be the kitchen. Hell Hound entered the kitchen and saw a true sight to behold, and hear, Felicia cooking a pan full of eggs and another full of bacon, singing slightly as she often does. Hell Hound was awestruck by the beauty standing in front of him, and stood there for several moments before Felicia noticed him there. "Oh, hi! You're that Darkstalker John saved last night, I'm Felicia!" the feline greeted happily, with a broad smile, showing her fangs. Hell Hound stood there several moments, still in a daze. "Hello, anyone in there?" Felicia said waving her hand front of Hell Hound's face. "Uhm sorry, you're just...not what I expected," Hell Hound said shaking her hand and his head simultaneously. "And your name?" Felicia asked, with a slight smile at his absentmindedness. "They call me Hell Hound," he replied with a stern look on his face. "That's an interesting name, but what's the one your parents named you?" Felicia asked returning to her cooking. "None of your business," Hell Hound replied with a low growl. "Sorry, I must've stepped on a nerve there...seriously I'm sorry," Felicia said showing the concern she has for those around her. "It's not your fault, you didn't know," Hell Hound replied this time with him showing the compassion. "Ah, it seems the newcomer is awake," John said entering the kitchen, and walked over to Felicia gave her a little peck on the cheek. "What the cripes is going on!" Hell Hound demanded. "Whoa calm down, we're your friends," John said trying to help the new wolf-like creature keep his cool. "I don't have any friends, I demand you tell me what is going on now!" shouted Hell Hound, with severe anger on his voice, like a cornered animal. "Calm down, Hell Hound, it's okay, John saved you from Jedah," Felicia said successfully calming the new comer. "Jedah, that's his name? Where is he?" Hell Hound asked thinking of the Demon with a scowl on his face. "We're not going to have any of that yet, breakfast is ready," Felicia said directing them to the dining room.

"Damn, he is under their protection now," a shrouded figure said glaring at a crystal ball depicting John, Felicia, and Hell Hound enjoying a sit-down breakfast. "I must have him to fulfill the prophecy," continued the voice. "I can't let this one slip through my hands. The gloves are off Jonathan Talbain, you have meddled in affairs beyond your comprehension for the last time," the shrouded figure said before slamming a fist into the crystal ball, shattering it.

"Why was Jedah after you anyway?" John asked Hell Hound. "I'm not sure, all I know is he was the one that killed my family," Hell Hound replied. "Who were your parents anyway? I've never seen a werewolf with batwings on his shoulders...or one that can't turn human again for that matter," Felicia asked with much interest. "Yes I am rather unusual aren't I, I'll guess I'll start from the beginning..."

It all started roughly twenty-one years ago when my parents met. I'm not talking about your standard, boy meets girl, boy gets girl thing here. You see my father was a dark hunter, in a way, he knew the difference between good Darkstalkers and the ones that saw humans as nothing more than cattle, he knew this because he was a werewolf himself. He had plenty kills under his belt, not just the evil dark ones, but a few serial murderers and rapists, the scum that disgust both man and dark one alike.

He had heard stories from a small village in Northern Ireland, of a demon that was killling local cattle, he had to discover if this was indeed a dark one or just some weird hermit who left the wilderness long enough for a midnight snack. He entered the village and immediately noticed the scent of another dark one, a demon of some sort as the rumors mentioned. After tracking the scent for half a day he saw a little shack built into a hillside, this shack was apparently where the Demon lay. My father entered the shack and saw her...my mother, a succubus. Immediately she cringed, she had multiple scars, apparently from the villagers from when she was a child; she would never hurt anyone she was to afraid to barely even defend herself, lest hurt a human being. Apparently some of the villagers had known he was indeed a dark hunter and followed him, to kill the 'Evil Demon'. My father then said to my mother "I can help you, but you have to follow my instructions to a t," to which she nodded vigorously.

The villagers had surrounded the shack and had torches ready. One of the villagers shouted for my father to leave the shack or they'd burn it down with him in it. My father exited the shack with my mother slung over his shoulder, she appeared dead to the villagers. They demanded that they burn the body but my father told them that then she would only come back twice as powerful, and ten times as pissed, he said he'd deal with the body. They reached a place far enough from the town for it to be safe for my mother to walk. The exchanged names and fell in love right there. My father William Talbot, and my mother Colleen O'Conner.

Four years later, in British Columbia, my mother gave birth to me, my father always said it was the happiest day of his life. He gave up the dark hunting and settled down in a village of other Darkstalkers, he did this so I wouldn't have to deal with the prejudice for being what I was, ha too bad it didn't work out like he planned. I grew up as you see me, more or less, minus the wings. And I got along great with my friends, no one picked on anyone else, my family was happy, it was paradise until...that night.

I was ten then and it didn't seem any different, just a pleasant summer night until, he came. The house next to us erupted in fire, I heard my best friend Josh, a ghoul, scream out in the agony of being burned alive, the sound was horrid. My father told my mother to stay there and protect me while he transformed and went outside to see what was going on. We went to the window, and there was...Jedah. Jedah was lifting my father off the ground by the throat, I saw my Father's chest swell far beyond a normal size and then it exploded. I saw my father's heart still beating, outside his body. He then looked up the window where we were, and seemed to say 'I love you', before his heart stopped and his eyes closed. My mother was enraged and jumped out the window and attacked Jedah, he did nothing more than grab the fist she was striking him with, and twist her around. She cried 'Victor, get away from here! Run!' and he slit her throat. I felt an uncontrollable pain surface in my shoulders and my wings sprouted. I ran to the other side of the house and jumped through one of the windows and flew as far away as I could go. That was the last thing I remember of my parents.

"He destroyed the entire village. And I've been wandering the world for the past seven years," Hell Hound finished. "T-that's horrible," Felicia said, shaking slightly with John comforting her. "But what would Jedah want to do to you now?" John asked in puzzlement. "I don't know, maybe he wants to finish what he started, he seems like the kind of sick bastard that would do that," Hell Hound replied. Suddenly the sound of something landing on the front lawn of the house could be heard, and then another, and another. "That, can't be good," John said getting up, and transforming. They prepared for battle.

Dun Dun Dunnnnnn. I just had to leave you with a little cliffhanger there, anyway until next time.


	3. Unblievable

Hey there, another Chapter here, with something that, hopefully, you didn't see coming.

Disclaimey-thing: I still don't own Darkstalkers, damn Capcom and their high-priced lawyers.

John, Felicia, and HellHound exited the building, prepared for a fight, but not this. "Give us the Half-breed," the two-dozen demons commanded in unison. "B-B-But...this cannot be!" John stuttered, they were all Jedah! Suddenly one of the Jedahs near the rear of the group had a long stinger burst out of his chest, it was Queen Bee. "Come with me if you want to live!" the insectoid shouted in a buzzing voice. They ran towards her and Q. Bee lifted Felicia off the ground by the feline's shoulders, and HellHound did the same with John. "You will not escape!" the Jedahs shouted and began their chase.

The Quartet flew into the mass of Skyscrapers in the city. Weaving in between the buildings, Queen Bee and HellHound proved to have better agility as more than a few of the Jedahs flew into windows and neon signs, among other things. Dropping to street level they managed to elude the clones.

"What the Hell!?!" HellHound asked the female insect. "I'm not sure, they started to show up a few months after the original Jedah was destroyed. They don't seem as strong, but they outnumbered us," she replied. "But how?" John asked in bafflement. "Like I said, I don't know, but if we want to find out we should get some back up," Queen Bee added. "Alright, I'll go stop by an Internet café, I should be able to contact most of our friends," John said as he ran off in human form. "I think we might need a little more than a handful of your 'friends' here, like an army or the marines or something," HellHound thought aloud. "Each of our friends can eat the marines for breakfast, don't worry they'll do just fine," Felicia said with a sly smile.

Several hours later...

Five vehicles entered the metropolis, A black Jaguar carrying the Vampire King and his demonic love. Then an old beat up powder-blue VW van with some permafrost visible near the wheel wells, inside rid Sasquatch and Rikuo, the latter of which had complained the whole way about the sub-standard vehicle. A nineteen-eighty's, blue sedan, holding the telekinetic monk, Donovan. A green SUV, carrying the phantom, Hisien-Ko. And finally, a small, yellow vehicle that looked very similar to a bumper car, with a small boy in its only seat, this was Huitzil.

"You all made it!" Felicia said happily seeing her friends, Victor and Lilith had gotten there much earlier since they already lived in the city. "Wait, why are you two here?" Felicia asked in confusion at seeing Demitri and Morrigan. "They still owe us since the whole kidnapping thing," John answered with Demitri going a bright shade of red, he was frustrated that he actually had to ever do something in compensation for his actions. "Why did you call us here anyway? All you said was that it was urgent, what's going on?" Rikuo asked. "Well, remember Jedah," Q. Bee said. "YES...WAIT DID NOT YOU WORK FOR HIM?" Sasquatch said or, rather for him. yelled. "Kinda but that's not the point. He's back," Q. Bee replied. "So, we beat him before, no problem, right?" Rikuo asked. "Well, yeah there is a problem, there's more than one Jedah," Q. Bee said. All of them except for John and his group stood there slack-jawed, while a few sparks could be seen spurting from the sides of Huitzil's head along with a few sayings of 'Does not compute'.

"Hi, I'm Hisien-Ko," the apparition said, directed towards HellHound who was sitting in the corner of the vacant 'Concrete Jungle'. "Hi, I'm stunned, I mean HellHound," he replied, he thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Well, nice to meet you, why are you here?" she asked after a slight giggle. "Honestly, I don't know anymore, I haven't in six years actually," he replied with a sigh. "I hear ya, I was like that for awhile after I died," she said with a sigh of her own. "You're...very beautiful," HellHound said, after a few minutes of silence. "Why thank you," Hisien-Ko replied a little surprised at the compliment. "Just stating the obvious," HellHound added before walking away.

Well, what'cha think of the surprise? I think there's going to be two more chapters in this story, a revelation as to what's going on and then the climax, tell me what you think.


	4. Finale: Rebirth

I'm Baaaaaaaaaack. Yes this is the return of the glorious Winged Wolf Warrior! (Does anyone else smell delusions of grandeur or is it just me?) Any way this is a continuation of a story a few of you have come to know and love, so without further adu'...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hell Hound.

"Are ve going to do anyzing ozher than zit here, vaiting for Jedah, or razher the Jedah's, to attack or vhat?" Demitri asked in his thick accent. "Well, our best course of action would be to ask the expert," Rikuo replied looking at Queen Bee. She replied "I can tell you where his old lair was, and I suspect that he still may be using it,".

Meanwhile...

A large blackened silhouette casts its eyes over a crystal ball, which appears to have been super-glued together from several pieces. "Yes...bring the chosen one to me," it hissed. After hearing its share of the quaint little plan that his enemies had brewed up, it decided to take another look at the wall of fate.

The wall of fate is, in essence, an ever-changing prophecy of the world around us, it depicts certain events that are unchangeable, such as events from the past, with crystal clarity to those who can interpret it correctly. However, when viewing events that have not happened nearly all of these things are blurred out due to unforeseeable circumstances, such as the addition of human emotion to the formula.

The shroud stands in front of particularly large portion of the wall depicting a great gate. This inscription shows one creature standing in front of it, as if the creature were the gate's guardian. "It shall only be a matter of time before this prophecy is fulfilled, and I, Jedah, the one _true_ dark savior, shall reign as KING!" the shade shouted into the cavernous castle, after which letting out a long, bellowing laugh of pure madness.

"ARE SURE YOU THIS ABOUT?" Sasquatch asked Q. Bee, I'm not exactly sure when or why he started to speak like a rather loud and obnoxious yoda, but he does for some reason. "Yes, our only hope is to burst in guns-a-blazing, after someone has managed to sneak in and lower the draw-bridge, Hisien-Ko, that's where you come in. And from what I've been able to gather on the clones, they out-number us, but they are significantly weaker than an average darkstalker," Q. Bee replied as they stood within a "commondered" bus, that was parked a few miles away from a looming black castle. "So when do we attack?" Donovan asked the sentient endo-skeletal insect. "In twenty minutes," she replied.

Our small platoon of the supernatural had managed to sneak-up the hill and had found several bushes large enough to conceal them, and did thusly. Hisien-Ko than used her given abilities as a resident of another realm, and became intangible, invisible to any not of the ghostly persuasion. She glided in to the castle, and found a lone guard in front of the controls of the draw-bridge. She manifested in our world and managed to completely dismember the clone without making a noise, a feat truly to be admired, and lowered the bridge. Our heroes then charged into the castle, but were soon met by over a thousand Jedah's, all of varying color schemes. Including one with pink and lavender standing off to the right who seemed a little _too_ happy to see a few of the male darkstalkers, if ya know what I mean.

They had managed to travel deep into the castle while they were fighting the clones. Even though they were outnumbered three hundred-to-one, the entire battle took only fifteen minutes, with each attack used by our heroes taking out a minimum of three-dozen clones. "You really weren't kidding when you said they were weak," Morrigan stated, as she took survey of the room, with various body parts strewn across the room, and standing in nearly an inch of blood. "This doesn't seem right, who would protect themselves with an army of guards who can't even dispatch a few foes?" Hell Hound asked, a look of unease in his eyes.

"One who does not need protection," echoed a deep, almost below the range of human hearing, voice. "Show yourself!" John shouted into the blackness that was the interior of the castle. "Yes, I vould like to see zee vone who has annoyed me so," Demitri added. "Then prepare yourselves for the true battle...and your untimely demises," the voice said, as bright orange flames ignited, revealing that where the darkstalkers stood was the center of a massive macabre arena that depicted gory events on the walls, inlcuding several depictions of skeletons...of demonic origin. And a massive gate at the opposite end, which stood at over forty feet high and seemed to be adorned with the dried blood of countless creatures. "Where the hell are we?" asked Lilith, trying to fully encompass the immensity of the coliseum. "This, is the Demon's Womb, an ancient arena in which demons that exited their world would fight to see who would be strong enough to enter the human world and bring with them, the chance to completely subjugate the mortals," the voice replied. "Enough with the history lesson, come out and fight!" Hell Hound shouted. "Ahh, but this should interest you, since you are a part of it," Jedah replied, jumping down into the arena, enshrouded in a long black cloak. "What are you talking about?" Hell Hound asked in shock, already Jedah appeared different than in their previous encounters. "For you see that gate behind me...the is the true entrance between the two worlds, and you are its **GURADIAN!!!**" Jedah screeched, as the rest of the witness gasped. "What does that mean?" Hell Hound asked, unease and even fear, penetrating his voice. "You are the only one who can open it completely. You shall open it for me so that I can merge the worlds!" Jedah replied. Hell Hound replied in a whisper so quiet none could hear. "What was that, speak up," Jedah said. "I said No! I will not be the puppet of some insane megalomaniac, just as I've finally found a reason to exist," Hell Hound shouted, and quickly glanced at Hisien-Ko. "Ah, so it seems the little half-breed has a crush on the apparition," Jedah replied with a smirk, and Hisien-Ko blushed. "Enough talk, I want to see just how hard you'll try to stop me," Jedah replied. However, before anyone could react, Jedah removed his cloak, and stood there with only a pair of pants on, and grew. The sounds of bone breaking and re-arranging was heard throughout the castle. As his body twisted and writhed about, Jedah had a sickening smile on his face. After the change had finished, there he stood, nearly thirty-feet in height, and he looked no longer as Jedah, but more of a giant bat, with an extra pair of arms that were as thick as redwoods and reached long enough for the knuckles to drag on the ground.

Sasquatch attacked first, but was merely swatted away by the "Ultra-Jedah" like an annoying fly. Soon nearly all of the Darkstalkers had been removed in a similar fashion, with one exception...Hell Hound. Jedah then clasped Hell Hound within his massive palm, and it seemed his goal was all but imminent. "Now you shall open the gate for me, and destiny shall be fulfilled," Jedah spoke, walking toward the gate.

There was a noticeable impression on the face of the gate, a silhouette that matched Hell Hound perfectly. Jedah then placed him in this impression, as if inserting a key. Suddenly, a great white light, flashed through the room, blinding all in the arena. After a few moments, and his eyes adjusted enough, Jedah saw that the gate to the under-world was open, and continued to emit light bright enough, that if a normal human stared at it for a few seconds they would be blind for life. "Yes! The prophecy has come to pass, the worlds shall now merge forever under my RULE!!!" Jedah shouted and let out his insane laugh.

But, a shadow in the light could be seen. Slowly it grew as it drew closer. There stood Hell Hound, only he was not what he once was. He stood there in black armor, and carried a serrated bastard sword, and a dark-blue flame encompassed him and seeped out of his eyes. "You have served your usefulness, now BE GONE!" Jedah said launching a giant buzz-saw. Hell Hound deflected with a slight swat of his wrist "No Jedah, you are the one who is useless," he replied. "W-w-what are you to toss aside my attack as if it were a mere child's plaything?" Jedah stuttered in a rage. "I am something beyond your comprehension, I am, as you said, the guardian to the gates of the underworld, I, my friend, am now no mere hound of hell any more. I am CERBERUS!" he said charging at Jedah, and managed to slice one of the demon king's arms off with a single swipe of his sword. Jedah cried out in pain, and cupped the wound in his remaining hand, shutting off the blood flow with some of his dark powers. "I will accomplish my goal, and NO ONE WILL STOP ME!!!" Jedah shouted as a scythe sprouted from the stump of his right arm. They stood there, combatants analyzing every minute move that their opponent made, from the expansion of their chest due to an intake of air, or from the pulsing of their very veins, nothing escaped their eyes. And then they struck, faster than visible to any creature, human or darkstalker. And the two stood there, the armor on Cerberus's upper left arm fell off, showing a cut deep enough to allow the bone to be visible. Jedah then turned ready to strike the final blow, when he stopped dead in his tracks, a look of both pain and terror on his face. "H-how?!?" he asked as he fell into several large pieces, including one dividing his head in two.

The group then left the castle, and watched as the sun rose, with exception of Demitri, being a vampire and all. "Jedah is gone, for now. But when he returns, I'll be ready," Cerberus spoke with wings stretched out, with one foot on top of a large rock. "And I'll be there by your side," Hisien-Ko said, as she stepped beside Cerberus, and he took her in his arms.

Well, I think that turned out pretty well If I do say so myself, and please read my next Fic, which will be about the marriage of our two favorite supernatural beings, no not John and Felicia that's been done to death, besides they're already married. I speak of, yes, Victor and Lilith!!! And the whacky zaney-ness shall ensue with Redskin, Jon Badwolf, Louis the Rogue, and myself as guest stars, assuming they'll let me use their likenesses, which is pretty much a given.


End file.
